Double Ace
by girlluvsblondie
Summary: Kenji Kirihara is the Rikkaidai Demon's baby brother. He also happened to be Niou Masaharu's Apprentice, Ryoma Echizen's best friend and Yukimura Seichi's pet project. What if!Universe where Akaya gets a brother. No pairings yet. OC-Centric Male!OC Warning: Some characters may be OOC at times. Pilot Chapter: Hello Japan!


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Prince of Tennis, because if I did Niou would have had more screen time and Ryoga would have never left._

**"I can speak English you moron." - English**

"Then stop being an idiot!" - Japanese

'I can't believe I'm related to this kid.' - Thoughts

_"Why do you try so hard?" - Language indicated._

**Double Ace**

**Pilot Chapter : Hello Japan!**

"**Hey Ken-chan." **Poke.** "Ken-chan… Kenji." **Poke.** "Kenji." **Poke. Poke.

Emerald green eyes snapped open as the annoying poke gradually increased in speed and force. They zeroed in on the face of the owner of the finger and narrowed in annoyance.

**"The fuck do you want Akaya?" **His voice was rough and sluggish with sleep, but the cutting tone was still there, making the perpetrator cringe slightly.

**"… I'm bored~." **The boy, now known as Akaya, replied, pouting slightly at the thought. Kenji's face must have shown his annoyance because the boy was able to dodge the quick slap headed to his shoulder. The second attack hit however and milliseconds later the boy was left with a bruising shoulder and Kenji was about to fall asleep again.

**"Ken-chan come on~… Play with me please~." **Kenji's eyes darkened in anger as he heard the soft whines beside him. He knew that his brother was childish but this was getting fucking ridiculous.

**"Go bother someone else Bakaya. I want to sleep." **Kenji groaned out, turning away from his brother and facing the window. He curled into himself, tightly wrapping his blanket around himself and covering his head, unconsciously dismissing his brother with a cold shoulder.

**"Mother. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mother. Mom. Mom. Mom." **The ignored boy then turned to his left to annoy his mother.

"WHAT!" She softly yelled in a different language.

"**Are we there yet?**"

"You asked that just a minute ago! No, we still have eight hours left so sit tight and sleep!" She softly yelled again.

"**Akaya, if you can't sleep then play a game or something." **A girl, with curly black hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes said to the boy next to her mother; she was slightly older but resembled the two brothers.

"**But onee-chan, this plane doesn't have action games and Ken-chan doesn't want to play with me! And here I thought first-class was supposed to be better when it's an international plane! They're all freaking Bejeweled and Zuma and shit!" **He yelled in frustration.

The older girl can't help but sigh at Akaya's annoying attitude; trust the older one of her two siblings to stay up in a plane flight. Leaning over to gaze at her other brother, she couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over her lips.

When observing their family through the eyes of a stranger, you would instantly know that they were siblings right off the bat. They had the same looks, same hair and relatively similar eye color. The only difference was Kenji's height difference between the siblings; he was the unfortunate one to receive their mother's family's height. They couldn't deny that they were not jealous though, since Kenji rose up at the eye color department; he had the most brilliant green eyes any of them had ever seen. They also had the same skin tone despite their outdoor activities; her with her interest in volleyball and the two boys with their tennis. Their similarities stopped there though.

Just talking to the two boys, you would know instantly that they were complete opposites.

The older and taller one, Kirihara Akaya, was brash, short tempered, annoying, undisciplined and out right disrespectful. He had a habit of looking down on people just because he knew he had the talent to back up everything he said. He also didn't have trouble saying what he wanted to say very loudly, shouting even, and was not afraid to roll up his sleeve or two to prove his point.

The smaller one, Kirihara Kenji, on the other hand was calm, humorous, disciplined and he knew when not to show outright disrespect to the person he's talking to. Despite his talents, he was humble to a fault, and would rather not draw attention to himself unless needed. It's seldom to see him raise his voice, almost impossible to hear him shout but he's not afraid to physically force someone to make them understand that he's being serious.

The brothers were exact opposites but they were extremely close, a fact that always seemed to confuse other people. Most would think that their sibling rivalry would have ruined their relationship a long time ago, but somehow, the two made things work. Speaking of sibling rivalry…

**"Why can't you just sleep like your brother?" **Their mother interrupted and there it is; a subtle flash in her otouto's eyes and a small twitch of the hand, those were the only signs that he was actually affected whenever people compared him to Kenji. A quick smile was able to deflect people from noticing those movements but Kirihara Haruhi was not a Kirihara just because she was born to the family.

**"But Okaa-saaaan~." **Akaya whined, **"I'm not as easily tired as him and you know that! Besides, I'm not the one who stayed up all night trying to read into Japanese culture." **He grumbled as his mother patted him on the head and turned away from him, opting to watch the movie that was playing on the small screen in front of them.

Thirty minutes later, loud snores could be heard all over the first-class area of the plane. Stretching from her seat, Haruhi glanced over to her brothers and giggled at the cuteness of it all. Minutes after Akaya's declaration of not being tired he was passed out on his seat, one arm wrapped around his brother as if to protect him as Kenji leaned into him once he felt there was more warmth there. Kenji moved from his position by the window the moment he felt Akaya calm down, now he had his head resting on Akaya's shoulder with the rest of his body curling into the boy. Akaya's head was tilted to the side, making Kenji's own head his pillow.

The four were sitting on the seats in a plane traveling to Tokyo, Japan. They had left six hours ago from New York City much to the siblings' dismay. It was neither of the boys' nature to stay still in one place for hours despite Kenji being as calm as he is.

"**You know, I'm still unsure about their decision with signing up for that school… Rikkai Dai was it? They should have just joined you in Hyotei, at least they offer faculties of higher standard." **Her mother stated. Haruhi had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

**"Okaa-san, we've already talked about this. It's their decision if they want to go there. There's almost no difference in their curriculum anyway. Besides, you know I only agreed to go to Hyotei because I promised Otou-san I would." **Haruhi reasoned. She knew that their mother wasn't really into sports as much as the rest of them, and usually she would support any of their choices regarding this, so she can't understand why their mother was so against them not going to Hyotei.

**"But I don't understand why you have to encourage them into Rikkai. Don't you want them to go to school with you?" **Her mother pushed, making Haruhi give an irritated huff.

**"Look Okaa-san. I don't know what your problem is with Rikkai Dai." **She ignored her mother's surprised gasp, **"But you have to let them choose their own choices. You've been teaching them independence for a long time, and right now is not the time for you to force them into anything." **She finished. This wasn't the first time she had to fight for her mother's approval concerning her brothers, and this most likely won't be the last one.

Her mother was about to reply when a groan interrupted their conversation.

"Onee-san…? What's going on?" Kenji's soft voice seemed loud in the silence of the plane. Everyone else seemed asleep, and Haruhi was relieved that it was only Kenji that woke up. Putting up a smile, Haruhi turned to her brother and talked softly replied.

"Everything's okay Ken-chan. Okaa-san and I were just talking. You can go back to sleep if you want." Kenji peered at her through squinted eyes before shrugging and rearranging himself so that he was lying on Akaya's lap, leaving Akaya's head to tilt to the side uncomfortably.

"Neh… Onee-chan?" Kenji's whisper brought Haruhi out of her observation of the two. Dark green eyes met tired emerald green for a few seconds before the latter curled in an eye smile.

"… Arigatou." Kenji whispered, leaving her sister dumbfounded in her seat. Questions appeared in her mind, confusing her even more about what her younger brother actually knew. It is as if he knew everything that's supposed to be held from him.

**_Hours later._**

**"Hey Ken-chan, Aka-chan. It's time to wake up." **Haruhi softly shook her brothers awake as the rest of the passengers got off the plane.

The first to respond was Kenji, who looked blinked around blearily for a moment before sitting up from his position and rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hair was in disarray, making him look like a cat. Haruhi had to stop herself from screaming kawai at the cuteness of her brother.

"Oi. Onii-baka. Wake up." Kenji's soft voice was accompanied by a poke on the cheek of Akaya, who didn't seem to wake up. Haruhi giggled at her brother's technique before shaking her head and leaving the plane, no doubt their mother was already worrying about them. Kenji kept on poking Akaya's cheek harder and harder until Akaya finally opened his eyes.

**"What do you think you're doing Ken-chan?" **Akaya grumbled out as the poking stopped. Kenji moved away to give his brother space to stretch before answering.

"**We're already here, I think." **Kenji then stood up and stretched himself, his fit t-shirt riding up to show his flat stomach. He yelped as Akaya lightly taps on his exposed stomach.

**"We better get off then." **Akaya offers as he stands up and collects their things except for Kenji's blanket, leaving the smaller boy to bundle it up in his arms unless he wants it to get dragged through the floor.

They rushed down the aisle and quickly got out of the plane. Walking down the steps, Kenji can't help but stop in his steps. Call him melodramatic if you must but he can't help but feel the difference in the wind. The air was clearer than in New York, the sky was as clear as described in the books he read last night, unlike the smoggy skies of New York. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the airport seeing his family already by the door of the building. Akaya was waving at him from his spot beside their mother.

**"Hurry up Ken-chan! Or else you might get left behind!"** Akaya shouted. Grinning in response, Kenji hurried down the steps of the plane and joined his family as they started their new life in Japan.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**girlluvs: **Hey guys and gals! Just here to tell you that we won't be continuing this until you actually give some input. Do you even know how disheartening it is when you post something and you won't even get a single review?_

**_blondie:_**_ We'll be working together on this one by the way so it's best if you actually try to tell us if we rule-_

**_girlluvs: -_**_or suck-__  
_

**_blondie:_**_ -with working together. So review OKAY?_


End file.
